


Puppy Pile [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, M/M, Peter Hale is Being Creepy, Peter Just Wants a Family, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: La pila de cachorros de hombre lobo empieza con Stiles. ¡A todo el mundo le gustan los mimos! La casa Hale está terminada, Peter puede ser espeluznante pero siempre quiso un paquete, Stiles nunca más volverá a tener miedo de Peter.





	1. Late Night Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puppy Pile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519477) by [MidnightVigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightVigil/pseuds/MidnightVigil). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

Peter estaba relajado en su cama. Había costado meses de trabajo y una gran cantidad de dinero, pero la casa de los Hale había regresado a su antigua gloria. En un principio, él y Derek se habían mostrado reacios a cambiar algo, había tantos recuerdos atados a ella. Pero la manada estaba creciendo y necesitaban un lugar al que llamar casa. No se parecía a la vieja casa que una vez había estado allí, pero se parecía lo suficiente sin traer de vuelta dolorosos recuerdos.

Ahora estaba acabada. Y por fin, toda la manada se había mudado a sus habitaciones. Scott la compartía con Allison, Lydia con Jackson, y Pedro, Derek Stiles tenía la suya propia. Peter planeo que la habitación de Stiles fuera una oficina, porque había planeado que Stiles y Derek estuvieran juntos. Pero en su lugar, decidieron hacerse los difíciles.

Las paredes todavía olían a pintura y los muebles tenían un olor extraño, pero una inhalación profunda trajo consigo el olor de la manada. Peter suspiró con alegría, siendo capaz de sentirse seguro de nuevo. Cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Sintió que empezaba a quedarse dormido, cuando oyó algo. Fue débil y estaba seguro de que no había sido nada en absoluto, pero se concentró en los sonidos del pasillo. Se quedó en silencio, escuchó el suave sonido de unos pies descalzos sobre la madera. El sonido se hizo más fuerte, hasta que se detuvo justo frente a su puerta. La figura espero, Peter se habría puesto en posición de atacar si no hubiera conocido el olor, cosa que le hizo sonreír.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y alguien se deslizó casi en silencio.

—¿Peter? —Susurró Stiles— ¿Estás despierto?

Una suave risa retumbó en su pecho— Sí, lo estoy.

Stiles sonrió ampliamente en la oscuridad de la habitación de Peter, la única iluminación era la luna creciente del exterior, a través de la ventana.

—Bueno, no puedo dormir. Huele raro. Y tengo frío, he intentado poner más mantas, pero no sirvió de nada. No quiero molestarte, pero.. —Stiles divagaba, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía lo que Peter pensaba sobre ello.

Peter se movió en su cama demasiado grande, se sentía tan vacía, sólo se dio cuenta del espacio vacío, al darse cuenta de que estaría mejor con Stiles en ella. Stiles entendió la indirecta y se apresuró a subir a las calientes sábanas. Suspiró y se hundió más en la cama, cuando el calor de Peter envolvía su piel fría. Peter sonrió ampliamente en la forma en que Stiles se puso cómodo, pero aún sentía un vacío al otro lado. Lentamente Peter se acercó a Stiles, asegurándose de que sus movimientos no alarmaban al humano. Stiles se acercó más a Peter y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del lobo, tirando de él más cerca. Ambos se quedaron dormidos al momento.

Peter se despertó cuando un aroma golpeó su nariz, estaba más cerca de lo que había estado cuando se había ido a dormir. La forma oscura de Derek estaba inclinándose sobre la cama de Peter. Peter se alejó cuidadosamente de la forma acurrucada de Stiles, quién tenía la cara enterrada en la curva de su cuello.

—Derek. ¿Pasa algo? —Susurró Peter, luchando contra una sonrisa.

—Tío. Eso es mío —Derek gruñó en voz baja mientras señalaba a Stiles.

—No veo tu marca en él —Bromeó Peter. Él levantó la colcha y lentamente levantó la camisa de Stiles revelando la mitad de su abdomen —No hay nada aquí debajo...

Derek se sintió atraído por la suave piel cremosa pero le gruñó una advertencia a su tío.

Peter mantuvo el contacto visual con Derek mientras bajaba la cabeza, a pocos centímetros del ombligo de Stiles —¿Y por qué no? Toda esta piel fresca, sin tocar. Incluso ya huele a la manada. Ya sabes que le gustas, y te quiere. Solo un pequeño mordisco para asegurar tu reclamo.

Derek le enseñó los dientes en señal de advertencia, pero aún así se arrodilló en la cama y se inclinó sobre Stiles cuando Peter se retiró. Su rostro se cernía sobre Stiles y sus ojos se fijaron una vez más en Peter. Su tío hizo un gesto de aliento hacia el hombro de Stiles. Derek regresó su vista hacia la piel sin marcar y cerró sus ojos mientras abría su boca y mordía fuertemente la suave carne. Stiles se retorció y Derek lo soltó, besando la marca para tratar de aliviar el dolor. Stiles lentamente despertó.

—¡Ow! ¿Qué demonios, hombre? —Murmuró Stiles aturdido por el sueño.

Derek tomó el rostro de Stiles en sus manos— Te mordí. Quiero que seamos compañeros.

—Oh, por fin. Pero aún duele. Avisarme la próxima vez. Tal vez cuando esté despierto. ¿Habrá una próxima vez? Me encantaría. Sólo es necesario hacerlo una vez más... o algo así.... no importa.. —Su monólogo se fue haciendo un murmulló hasta que volvió a caer dormido.

Derek y Peter se rieron del tonto humano al que le había tomado cariño.

Peter sonrió —Sabía que lo harías.

Derek frunció el ceño, pero pasó su mano sobre la cabeza de Stiles lentamente.

—Bueno, ahora ya no te puedes ir, así que entra "Peter se burló mientras él se movía hacia un lado.

Derek levantó a Stiles lentamente y lo colocó apretándose contra la espalda de Stiles y Peter se acurrucó contra el pecho del humano. Ambos se quedaron acurrucados y se durmieron de nuevo.

Peter se despertó por segunda vez en esa noche con el suave sonido detrás de él. Se movió fuera de los cálidos brazos de Stiles, dándose la vuelta para ver a Scott de pie con Allison apoyada en él con el rostro somnoliento. 

Peter enarcó una ceja soñolienta—¿Sí?

Scott miró a Stiles y regresó la mirada a Peter —Uh, nosotros... ¡ow! —Allison le había pinchado con un dedo en costado —Os olí a todos juntos... y quería... unirme. Traje a Allison.

Peter olfateó, Allison olía bien, no como la manada y tampoco como lo hacía Stiles, pero era lo suficientemente parecido a Scott y eso le ayudaba a oler más como la manada, él realmente quería que ella fuera aceptada. Peter asintió y les mostró dónde podían colocarse. Le tomó muchos movimientos y gruñidos por parte de Derek, pero al final todos estaban colocados. Derek estaba boca arriba en el medio (para gran disgusto de Peter, ¡esa era su cama!), con Stiles despatarrado encima tendido sobre su estómago. Peter estaba acurrucado en el lado izquierdo de Derek, con la mano izquierda de Stiles sobre la suya. Scott estaba sobre su espalda al lado derecho de Derek, cogiendo la otra mano de Stiles y Allison acurrucada en su pecho.

Fue una batalla conseguir la manta suficiente para cada uno, pero al final todos estaban felices y profundamente dormidos.

Peter volvió a ser despertado con un golpecito en el hombro. ¡En serio, esto tenía que parar! ¡Estaba cansado! Se dio la vuelta, listo para mirar a quien quiera que lo hubiera despertado esta vez, pero fue Lydia. Y ella no se asustaba con facilidad. Jackson estaba sosteniendo su mano con los hombros caídos y no miraba a Peter. Parecía un cachorro perdido.

—Nosotros también queremos —Lydia no era de las que andaban por las ramas.

A Peter le gustaba eso de ella, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras asentía.

Agarraron a un conjunto extra de mantas y se hicieron un nido encima de las piernas de todos, luego se colocaron acurrucados, uno frente al otro. Lydia tomó una de las manos de Allison y Jackson la de Peter.

Todo era un lío de mantas y piernas, pero eran felices y algo en los más profundo de Peter se removió. Recordándole a su casa y haciéndole pensar en la " _familia_ ". Sus párpados se volvieron a cerrar mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.


	2. Next Morning Embraces

Por la mañana Peter se desenredó de la calidez de las escaleras y bajo para preparar el desayuno. El resto de la manada se despertó con el olor del tocino, huevos, y gofres. Y a Peter no le importaron las bromas sobre la " _mamá de la manad_ a" que hicieron Stiles y Jackson hicieron.

Stiles se acercó y le dio un puñetazo a Derek en el brazo, lo que probablemente hirió más a Stiles que al lobo amargado. Derek no hizo ningún ruido, pero miró al humano.

—Ya sabes porque ha sido —Dijo Stiles.

El único movimiento de Derek fue una ligera elevación de la ceja. Todo el mundo alrededor de la mesa se quedó en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el sonido del lento masticar mientras los observaban como si estuvieran viendo un culebrón.

Stiles rodó los ojos y se levantó de su silla, levantando su camisa para revelar la marca de mordedura azul y morada que tenía en un lado.

El sonido de la cubertería contra los platos y la inhalación de las chicas llenaron la sala, mientras Peter y Derek compartían sonrisas maliciosas mirando hacia sus platos.

Stiles suspiró y se sentó continuando con su desayuno. Todos se quedaron en silencio y siguieron comiendo su comida, hasta que Jackson se metió con él.

—Hey, puta de Derek, pásame el sirope.

Todo el mundo estalló en una carcajada ahogada mientras Stiles dejó caer su tenedor en el plato y le dio a Jackson una mirada de "¿Estás bromeando, verdad?", pero Jackson sólo se limitó a sonreír arrogantemente con alegría. Derek escondió su sonrisa detrás de su taza de zumo de naranja.

Stiles trató de no dejar que el comentario de Jackson le hiciera daño y le pasó el sirope. Cuando la manada acabó el desayuno, se separaron. Lydia se llevó de compras a Allison y a Scott, Jackson y Stiles salieron para practicar lacrosse, agarrando por el camino sus palos de lacrosse. Antes de que Stiles saliera por la puerta Derek le tomó en sus brazos.

—¡Woah! Oh, hey —Stiles sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek.

El rostro de Derek estaba menos inexpresivo y sus mirada era suave.

—Tú no eres mi puta —Dijo Derek.

Stiles se rió— Lo sé, Jackson sólo es un idiota —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Derek le dio una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a los ojos de Stiles. Antes nunca fueron tan íntimos,, pero al lobo le gusta la sensación de peso de Stiles en sus brazos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de los labios de Stiles, a la espera de la reacción del humano. Stiles sonrió suavemente y ladeó la cabeza, poniendo sus labios sobre los de Derek. Fue un proceso lento y suave, el primer beso que compartieron.

—Hey nenazas, queréis dejar la sesión de besuqueos y salir. Estamos tratando de practicar, ¿recuerdas? —Interrumpió Jackson por la puerta abierta.

Stiles rompió el beso y se sonrojó. Derek gruñó, levantó a Stiles haciendo que sus piernas se envolvieran alrededor de su cintura, agarró la cara de Jackson y lo empujó hacia la puerta antes de que llevar a Stiles por las escaleras. Jackson había tropezado, cayendo sobre su trasero confundido.

Derek lo llevó a su habitación, dándole una patada a la puerta para abrirla y cerrándola de la misma forma tras ellos. Derek se rió por las palabras que murmuraba Stiles contra su cuello. Algo así como "eres tan alto, se está muy alto aquí, ¿nunca te mareas? ¿qué estamos haciendo?, tu habitación está bien, huele a ti, ¿vas a bajarme?, eres muy caliente.

Se detuvo cuando Derek lo dejó caer sobre la cama.

—Sólo un poco de reclamación, Stiles. No hay necesidad de preocuparse —Lo calmó Derek mientras le quitaba la camiseta. Sus palabras podrían haber tenido un efecto calmante, si no fuera por el brillo travieso en sus ojos.

—No preocupado. Curioso. Inquisitivo —La respiración de Stiles era inestable.

—Su corazón está latiendo como el de un conejo —Dijo Derek con una sonrisa.

Stiles se sonrojó y se relajó en la cama cuando la mano de Derek se apretó contra su pecho.

—¿A-así qué reclamar? Ya tengo la marca de tus dientes "Stiles intentaba sonar indiferente, pero no podía dejar de retorcerse bajo la mirada de Derek.

Los ojos de Derek se iluminaron con satisfacción mientras miraba el brillante anillo de hematomas con forma de colmillos afilados en el costado de Stiles.

—Esa fue una marca de cortejo. El próximo va a decir " _Si alguien te toca, lo voy a matar_ " —Dijo Derek mientras sus ojos brillaban rojos.

Stiles tragó saliva e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sabía que era una señal de sumisión, pero confiaba en Derek. El hombre lobo sonrió e se inclinó hacia abajo para lamer la clavícula de Stiles hasta la oreja. El hombre se estremeció y retorció.

Derek le acarició la cara con suavidad.

—¿Va... va a doler? —Preguntó Stiles.

—No mucho, lo besare para que sane —Stiles se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

Derek recostó sobre Stiles, fijando de manera efectiva al humano sobre la cama.

Derek hizo una pausa— ¿Entiendes lo que es ser compañeros, no?

Stiles se le quedó mirando— Uh, sí. Hago toda la investigación para la manada. En este momento no hay mucho sobre hombres-lobo que no conozca. Leí todo lo que pude, todo lo que estaba disponible. Así que, sí, creo que lo entiendo —Se rió nerviosamente.

Derek quería asegurarse de que Stiles lo entendía —No todo lo que pone en Internet es cierto. Esto es para siempre Stiles. Un día podrás decidir que no te gusto más, pero yo no podré. Mi lobo preferiría romperte miembro a miembro que verte con alguien más. Y yo tampoco querré estar con nadie más.

—Oh, eso es dulce. Espeluznante, pero dulce —Stiles sonrió.

Derek rodó sus ojos— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Stiles se sonrojó ante la intensidad de la mirada de Derek. Estaba en lo cierto, sin embargo. Esta era una gran decisión. Era mucho más que un matrimonio entre humanos. Oh dios. ¿Matrimonio? ¡¿Por qué tenía que pensar en eso ahora?! ¡Solamente tenía 18 años! No tendría que estar pensando en matrimonio y menos ser el compañero de un hombre lobo ¡¿Qué iba a decirle a su padre?! " _Hey papa. ¿Recuerdas cuando era pequeño y me case en el parque en primer grado? Te reíste porque todo había terminado a la hora de la merienda porque ella no quería compartir sus galletas. Bueno, ahora tengo un novio hombre lobo que es mi compañero de por vida y que la mitad del tiempo quiere rasgar mi garganta con sus dientes. Pero no te preocupes, si tan siquiera se me pasa por la mente dejarlo, me va a desmembrar_ " Oh sí, eso iba a ser genial.

El rostro de Derek se puso pálido, podía notar como Stiles estaba replanteándoselo. Se sentó y colocó a Stiles en su regazo, sin dejar espacio siquiera entre ellos. Respiró hondo y hundió su rostro en el hombro de Stiles.

—Lo siento. No deberíamos haber hecho esto. No debí haber hecho esto —Derek lo apretó firmemente.

—No. No tienes que pedir perdón por nada —Dijo Stiles, tirando de la cara de Derek para que le mirara —Quiero estar contigo, para siempre. Y quiero que me reclames ahora. Pero mi padre me mataría si se enterara que me he unido a un hombre lobo, tendré que decírselo con delicadeza. Solamente tengo 18 y ni siquiera sé lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. Pero lo voy a averiguar, quiero estar a tu lado. ¿Eso está bien?

La cara de Derek se suavizó, haciendo desaparecer su ceño fruncido y presionó sus frentes juntas —¿Me amas?

El corazón de Stiles saltó a su garganta, pero sólo una respuesta le pasó por la cabeza.

—Sí. Te amo.

Aunque Derek escuchó el aleteo de Stiles corazón, supo que no estaba mintiendo. Estaba nervioso y emocionado, esperando a que Derek le respondiera.

—Yo también te amo. Mucho.

Stiles se sentía como si pudiera saltar de alegría, pero sin querer salir de los brazos que lo envolvían. Calentando su espalda y costillas. Derek apretó suavemente sus labios juntos, volviendo a recostarlos en la cama. Stiles empujó en el beso, tratando de hacerlo más profundo. En un principio Derek le dejó, pero rápidamente se hizo con el control, colocando perfectamente sus cuerpos juntos. Stiles se agarró fuertemente a los hombros de Derek cuando el hombre lobo movió sus manos por su pecho acabando por dejarlas en la parte baja de la espalda y la cadera de Stiles. Cuando Derek empujó su lengua en la boca de Stiles, el adolescente no paraba de gemir y mover las manos en la parte delantera de los pantalones de Derek.

Derek le agarró las muñecas a Stiles— Tal vez no deberíamos hacerlo. Es medio día y todo el mundo va a ser capaz de oírnos y olernos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Eres gritón Derek? —Stiles se rió entre dientes.

Derek no pudo evitar la sonrisa— No, pero tú lo serás.

Stiles se estremeció— ¿Es una promesa?

—Por supuesto.

Antes de que pudieran continuar, el teléfono de Stiles sonó con tres nuevos mensajes.

 

> **De Scott:**
> 
> **hermano estoy muy feliz por ti**
> 
> **pero por favor, no me hagas escucharos**
> 
> **De Jackson:**
> 
> **bruto**
> 
> **De Peter:**
> 
> **Di la palabra y me llevó a los dos cachorros a tomar un helado**
> 
> **mientras que te mantienes ocupado.**

Stiles cerró el teléfono y se giró hacia Derek— Sí, en otro momento suena bien.

FIN


End file.
